Fighting The War
by LucyLovesForever
Summary: I stood in front of the devil himself and begged for my beloveds life. He and I both new he couldn't go on without my fathers money but we also knew that he'd have to give me a reason to take it away from me. By killing him, he would. But his hate was too strong. Would I be able to sway Adolf Hitlers mind? No lemons to be expected.
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE

**Hi… I'm Lucy and I decided to write a story… lol :D guessed that didn't you? Well anyway I'm not English so please don't be to hard on my grammar mistakes. Also this story is purely fiction and some events may not really have happened in reality. I also don't mean to disrespect any nationalities –Germans (I am part German myself) ****and neither do I want to disrespect Jewish people for I don't have problems with peoples believes or their gods. Each to their own.**

**So now that this is out of the way I really do hope you will enjoy the story. I don't think it'll be very long ****. I hope you enjoy it and leave me some lovely reviews.**

**The amazing Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight related.**

Hi … um… I really have a problem… Like a big, big problem. Not the kind of _oh god what will I aer on my date _problem. I have the kind of _I might just loose everything that has ever matter to me _problem.

You see my dad was probably one of the most powerfull men in Europe. He had so much money that the next 9 generations of my family could spent their lives doing absolutly nothing and they'd still be well of. Unfortunately he didn't safe the money for them. No. He helped out the most evil men known to mankind.

My name is Isabella Swan and my late father was best friends with Adolf Hitler.

And no that isn't my problem although it does freak me out.

The thing is I fell in love… with a Jewish boy… Who's life is currently in danger.

It's the year 1939 and fuck I need help.

**Bella seems to be in some serious trouble, huh?**

**So tell me what you think ;) **


	2. Chapter 2 Stranger

**So here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it. There isn't really much action… yet… Leave me some reviews. **** Please? *big, pleading eyes* Lovely Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight related**

Chapter 1: Stranger

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight…_

_I'm broke and abandoned_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true..._

Secondhand serenade - Stranger

Edward and I met a few years ago. I was 17 and as was he. I lived with my dad in our mansion which stood on the 50000 acres of land father possessed near Berlin and thought I was a lucky girl.

Whenever I was allowed to go out I saw the poor people beg on the streets. There were so many of them. Young and old, men and wimen. They all suffered from hunger and illness and didn't have anything but the clothes on their back and even they where dirty and torn.

That's how I met Esme. She was from a rich family which my father was good friends with but was banned from their property after she got pregnant. The boys father- Edward Masen- was a well known politic and didn't want any shame on his name so he never talked to Esme after his son was born.

Of course I didn't know that at the time since her family did a pretty good job keeping their dirty little secret.

So I was pretty surprised when I found her on the streets. I knew her face from paintings that hung in her familys house. So I invited her for a tea in a Café where I always went when I was out and she told me the story. She was just telling me about her son, when a young man came running through the door. He looks frantically around until his eyes landed on Esme. "Mutter!" he cried out and ran over to our little table.

I was stunned. He was so beautiful. He had the most amazing bronze-colored hair, broad shoulders, lean but still muscular body and god his face. His mouth looked almost feminine and so soft. I began to imagine how it would feel against mine, something I've never done before. But my daydreaming only lasted until I looked into his eyes. Those wonderful, green orbs I could drown in. I felt like I could see right into his soul.

"I was so worried about you." , the object of my fascination said. It took me a while to understand that he wasn't talking to me and I almost blurted out a why. "I thought James got you. _Gott sei dank _did Emmett see you walk in here." He hugged his mother tightly. She silently stroked his back, calming him.

Then he finaly released her and looked at me. His eyebrows furrowed. "Isabella Swan?", he asked his mother. She nodded. He looked me once over, then extended his hand and with the most adorable crooked grin said "Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meat you miss."

And I knew I would fall for this man.

oOoOoOo

Edward stayed with us for tea. They talked a bit about their lives. Though he eyed me warily during the whole conversation I managed to get a bit of information out of him. Or rather Esme did.

Edward was helping out at markets which hardly made them enough money to live from. Esme used to work as a kitchen maid in a small household but lost her job a few months prior so she was forced to spend her time begging on the streets. I felt so sorry for them. They could've had the perfect life, if their familys weren't such snobs and I desperately wanted to help them.

So I did the only thing that came to my mind. I went to my father and pleaded with him to give her work at our house. At first he wasn't very happy about my request and said no. He wouldn't risk his friendship with the Cullens. But as many fathers he could hardly deny me my wish as soon as I started crying.

So the next day I went to find Esme and offer her a job in our kitchen. She and Edward would get a room in our house you like the rest of our staff. Father even agreed to keep Edward there for free until he was 18. It was something he always did for his employees with children.

I was ecstatic about the turn of events but to my surprise, Edward wasn't.

I found him with Esme on the same street as the day before and excitedly told them the great news. That's when Edward jumped up and grabbed my shoulders. I shrieked in shock and Esme screamed at him to let me go but he ignored us both.

"I don't know what you're trying to do here, little girl", he spat at me. "But I assure you it won't work. I won't let my mother work for a bunch of rich snobs who will treat her like shit just as her family did. You're trying to play the saint here while I'm sure that as soon as were in your house YOU will be the one to order us around like animals. Maybe even use her like your fathers little whore, huh? I haven't protected her from the likes of you for all these years just fall for your game."

I blinked. I felt the anger growing inside me. I've always had a rather short temper. But before I could give him a piece of my mind Esme jumped up and pried her son's arms away from my shoulders. "Edward, sit!", she barked at him. He looked at her angrily but sat without a word.

"You must excuse his behavior, Miss Swan.", she pleaded.

"Bella", I automatically told her. She smiled. "Edward is a bit wary with strangers. He has a tendency to protect me from everything. It has proven useful at times, especially when men like James are involved. He's a sick, old man who's been trying to get me to warm his bed for some time now. And in those cases I really appreciate his help but sometimes it's just uncalled for, isn't it Edward?" She looked at him pointedly. He just huffed. "I would gratefully accept your offer, Bella.", she smiled.

I smiled back at her and then turned to Edward. "I hope you will change your mind about my intentions soon. I plan on proving you wrong, Edward. Not everyone in this world is evil."

He didn't answer and I decided it was probably for the best. I said my goodbyes and told them to come to the house tomorrow before noon. Then I left.

**Seems like Edward has quite the problem with trusting people, huh? I wonder where he got that from… surely not me :D **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me some reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys **** I'm back… I can hear you squealing… :D haha. This chapter is another kind of introduction before we really can begin with the story… But we need to know about E and B's past, don't we? **

**Lovely Stephanie owns everything Twilight related as usual… Although I wouldn't mind if Edward was mine :D**

Chapter 2:

When Esme and Edward came to our house the next day Edwards behavior was slightly better. I was under the impression that Esme made him be nice but it was still better than to have him snapping at me the whole time.

I took the opportunity and showed them around the house myself although it was highly uncommon. I was desperately trying to show Edward that I truly meant well because despite of the way he had treated me I was still immensely attracted to him.

I showed them their rooms, the bathroom, the kitchen where Esme would be working and mine and my father's bedrooms and his study in case of emergency. I also lead them to our library where they could read in their free time. As we entered it Edwards eyes brightened up. I noticed his interest and asked him if he liked to read. His hardened a bit but he still told me that loved to read. I smiled.

After that our little tour was over and I took Esme to the kitchen so I could give her her work-clothes and introduce her to the other staff. To say I was surprised when Edward let her go without trying to argue would be an understatement. She really must've had a long talk with him or he was too stunned by our richly stoked library.

When I finished with Esme I went to my room to paint. But my thoughts kept straying back to the book I had recently started reading. I would've been on my way to the library if it wasn't for the beautiful boy sitting there. I really didn't want him to think I was stalking him.

After a while, shortly before I went crazy I decided to just go. I silently crept through the door and looked around. I couldn't see him so I went to the romantic novels section to find my book. I looked at the shelve where I left it the day before and was irritated. It wasn't there. "Mist!", I cursed silently.

"Looking for this?", asked a voice behind me.

I jumped, turned around and stood face to face with Edward Cullen in all his Glory. And _my_ book in _his_ hands!

So much for avoiding him…

"Yes, actually I am.", I told him. "It's not common for men to read literature like this.", I added suspiciously.

He grinned. "I'm not a common man."

I stared at him. Where the hell did his sudden change in behavior come from?!

"So… We could read it together… If you want…"

I just stood there gaping at him. After a while I dumbly nodded since I was being really rude. He just smiled and went to sit on the sofa in the corner.

That was the first afternoon we spent together. We took turns in reading to each other for the next days until we finished the book. Then we chose a new one. And another and another. Occasionally we talked or painted or even wrote our own short stories.

It didn't take us long to fall in love. Edward was the most amazing man I had ever met and when he confessed his feelings after a few weeks I was ecstatic.

For the next few months we kept our relationship a secret, since we knew it wouldn't come over very well. So mostly nothing changed for us, except for a few kisses here and there. Well, maybe a bit more. The feeling of his lips as they moved gently against mine was nothing I planned on living without.

Then Edward started to spent the night in my room… let's just say we didn't get a lot of sleep?

But the biggest surprise was, when one day, about 7 months after the beginning of our relationship, father came to the library. It wasn't uncommon of him to do so we simply continued reading. That was until we heard him clearing his throat in front of us.

"Isabella? May I have a word?"

I nodded. He glanced at Edward and a I thought I saw a little smirk on his face but it disappeared very quickly.

"You'll be turning 18 in a few months, Bella. And… Caius Vollter has asked for your hand in marriage."

I felt all the color drain from my face. This couldn't be happening. No, no, no, no...

I wanted Edward. Only my Edward. Not old and creepy Caius. He was disgusting and since I was little I used to make fun of him with my friends and pity the girl who'd ever have to marry him. Surely father wouldn't make me do that.

"I accepted his offer."

I heard Edward his at my father's words. His tall body was shaking slightly next to mine. I heard someone let out a strangled cry and realized it was probably mine as I slid from the sofa to my knees and began to cry.

**I know I'm horrible to leave you like this… Poor Bella **** But I promise it's not as bad as you think… all part of my master plan :D Muhahaha :D **


	4. Chapter 4 You'll Be In My Heart

Chapter 3:

**I know that at the time my Bella lived it wasn't really that common to marry of your daughter… But her father is a very powerful man and we all know those people tend to break the rules :D**

**Lovely Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight… yup still hasn't changed **

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you…_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Always…_

_-You'll be in my heart, Phil Collins_

I felt _those _arms around me. Warm. Strong. Comfortable. I smelled _that _smell. Musky. Manly. A sweet mixture honey and rain. I heard _that_ voice. Deep and velvety. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his angelic face. I saw the tears slipping from the corners of his wonderful, green eyes. So that means it was true.

I started sobbing.

"Isabella!"

"You can't do that, father! Please! You can't!", I begged.

He smiled. "And why couldn't I sweetheart?"

"Because… Because", I stuttered.

Edward squeezed my arm. I knew I'd have to tell him… And I would all be over. We never stood a chance… I kept hoping my father would never know of our relationship. At least not until he couldn't change it anymore. Now he could. He could tear us apart before we even had a chance to be completely together.

I looked at Edward. "I'm sorry", I mouthed.

He just nodded, tears falling down his face.

"Aww, aren't you sweet?"

I whipped around.

"What?", I asked, startled.

He laughed. "You think I haven't realized? All the secret looks between the two of you, the dreamy look on your face, the sneaking around at night?"

My cheeks turned red. Edward sat like a statue next to me.

"It's quite unsuitable. You could do so much better, Isabella. You're beautiful and some of the most powerful men in the country are just lying at your feet. Jacob Schwarz *couldn't resist this :D*, Michael Neumann, Caius Vollter… so many more. Yet you choose… him. A servant's son. Unwanted by his own family… because he's a bastard… He should know better than to start an affair, shouldn't he? He won't get out as easily as his dear Father."

Edward jumped up. "She isn't an affair to me. She's so much more. I wouldn't abandon her for anything. I _**am nothing**_ like my father! I love Bella!" He seethed.

"Oh do you really? Then you surely must understand that you're no good for her? That she…"

"Father!", I cried. "Stop it, please. I love Edward. He can give me so much more than anyone else ever could. There is no one else for me!"

"Isabella, all he can give you is his "love". Even if that lasts until the ends of your lives, which I really doubt, he can't give you the security you need. There are hard times coming and I need someone I can trust with my daughter and my money!"

"What do you mean dad?"

"I've heard talk… I have talked… about an upcoming war."

I gasped in shock.

"That's not it. I… have cancer. I'm dying, Bella. I've been living with it for years without realizing it. It's too late to fight it. I'll probably die within the next few months and I'll need someone to take care of my baby girl."

"What?! No! NO! Dad, you can't die! You're healthy! There's nothing wrong with you!"

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart.", he smiled faintly. "I… I was kidding about Caius. I wouldn't do that to you. He is a possibility, yes. But I just wanted my theory confirmed. You should've seen the look on your faces!" He chuckled. "Edward isn't what I want for you. In fact I hate that you want him. But you love him. He makes you happy and… as much as I hate to say this… you'll need him once I'm gone. Not his ability to manage your money and estate but emotionally. He'll be here for you during it all. My passing, the war everything. You'll have a family and be happy." He took a deep breath. "Marry him, Bella."

**I couldn't resist changing those names into German ones **** It's Jake, Mike and Caius of course.**

**It's possible that this chapter is very confused and just weird. I was sick while writing it so I hope you'll excuse me.**

**I think we should be getting to the main story in the next 2-4 chapters. **

**Have a good week at school or work!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Lovers Hold On To Anything

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been gone for such a long time. To make it short, my depression has-once again- gotten the worst outta me and I didn't want it to affect the story.**

_Place a kiss on my cheekbone__  
__Then you vanish me__  
__I'm buried in the snow__  
__But something tells me I'm not alone__  
__But lovers hold on to everything__  
__And lovers hold on to anything_

_-Ellie Goulding, Figure 8_

I stared at him at him completely bewildered. "Did you just say… I should…?"

He grinned. "I may be considered a horrible man by many, but I won't stand in the way of my only daughter's happiness."

Squealing I threw myself into his arms.

"_WHAT?!" _

I turned around and saw Edward looking at us in shock.

"You want me to marry Bella? Bella to marry me? Like… like… say our vows… in a church… in front of a minister?!"

His words stung me in the worst way possible. They ripped at my heart like nothing else… He had told me he wanted this… me… so many times… and now?

"I suppose you shouldn't have a problem with that? Considering the inappropriate amount of time you spent in her room… at night. Because trust me if there is I will destroy you. It may not be the 19th century anymore but among us rich…"

Edward started grinning, which cut father of imidiently. "You're really serious? We can get married?"

"I already said that, didn't I? God son are you deaf?"

"No. Just dreaming. You really are serious, aren't you?"

Father just nodded.

oOoOoOo

To say we raised many eyebrows with our statement 8 days later would be an understatement. The servant and the swan, they called us. Of course there were also many rumors. Some said I was pregnant, others that Edward was simply using me for my money. Our wedding was set for August the 13th 1939, more than a year after our engagement was announced. I suppose father still hoped I would change my mind and leave Edward. Yeah as if I could. I had never felt the way I did with him. It was completely consuming, intense even scary at times, but most of all it was wonderful. I felt as if I could never get enough of him. He was my forever and if his behavior towards me was any indication then I was his.

He was there for me in the following year like nobody else ever could. The day my father died he held me the whole time. He never left my side, refusing to eat or drink until I did. The funeral wasn't much different. Every single person my dad had met in his short life probably came to see the great Charles Swan being buried 6 foot under. Edward never left my side, holding my hand like the perfect fiancé he was. It was only weeks after that I caught a terrible flu. He looked after me the whole time, although he was ill himself. Only after Esme threatened him with peeling potatoes in the kitchen all day-something my Edward hated with a passion- did he actually lie down. Which meant poor Esme had to watch after both of us.

Although it may not seem like it, our life together was perfect. We spent our days planning our wedding, both of us waiting eagerly for the when we could finally say our vows.

We really had a great life. Until war came and changed everything.

**Hey so I know this is shorter than my other chapters but I wanted it out there as fast as possible. I'm really, really sorry for the delay but I can't promise you it won't happen again. I'll start working on the next one right away though.**

**Till next time. LYA**


End file.
